


After Junior

by BrokePerception



Category: Junior (1994)
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana and Alex experience being a mother and a father at home... Diana/Alex</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Junior

"She's asleep," Alex announced, walking into the bedroom, and leaving the door slightly ajar. He easily unfastened his dressing gown and threw it over the chair at the end of the bed before walking to the side of the bed that wasn't yet occupied.

He sat himself down on the side, placing the baby monitor on the nightstand, and took off his glasses, folding them before laying them next to the monitor. He yawned, gracefully swinging his legs onto the bed before rolling over on his side to look at Diana, who was reading one of these typical new parents magazines.

Alex quietly reached out and took it from her, closing it, then putting it on her nightstand. "I was reading," she stated, looking down at him with her clear blue eyes.

"I noticed," he answered, simply.

Diana smiled widely, poking him playfully in his side. In response, Alex gently seized both of her wrists, impetuously pulling her on top of him with a shriek coming from her. "Shh…" he whispered, releasing one of her wrists to put his finger on her hot, soft lips. "Junior's sleeping."

She gently kissed Alex's forefinger. "I'm sorry," she said, but not really meaning it.

He tenderly stroked the back of his fingers along her cheek and jaw line, looking into her eyes, whispering, "You're so beautiful."

Diana blushed slightly. "I'm not," she argued, leaning down to kiss his slightly parted lips. Both of them fought for dominance as the touch soon deepened and became more aggressive. Instinctively, Alex rolled them suddenly over, pulling her under him, and covering her body with his.

"I love you," he whispered as he parted from her lips to proceed towards her neck, devouring it, as she happily closed her eyes, fingers getting caught in his short hair, back arching in pleasure. He had just said that he… loved her. This was the very first time in her life that someone ever said something like this to her, and it felt good. Immediately, she felt on top of the world, like she could have handled a hungry adult jaguar with bare hands, easily. Awkward feelings within the pit of her abdomen came alive, as if innumerous springs had been released inside her, jumping from here to there and back in an extremely rapid pace. So fast, that the movements couldn't be seen with the eye.

"I love you, too," she whispered into his ear, bending her head down, even though she would have preferred to scream it around on the streets.

And then their dearest daughter interrupted. Screams sounded from the room right across the hallway. No baby monitor was needed to hear that little Junior had woken up. "I'll go," Diana whispered in that lovely, thick British accent of hers, before leaning up to give Alex one last kiss, before pushing him aside to get out of bed and to their daughter.

It had been quite hectic to get the nursery ready in time. Larry had helped here and there to get Junior's done, and Diana in return had helped with Jacob's. Both nurseries had been finished only the day before the mother and the father were released from the hospital.

Alex could hear her whisper softly to their daughter through the baby monitor. 'Hi, little one. What's the matter?' He couldn't help but smile to himself. She sure was something. He truly hoped their daughter would resemble her mother. 'Do you want to go see Daddy? Oh you do, don't you? You do…' He could hear the sound of what he assumed Diana lifting their daughter out of her crib; Junior's crying almost immediately decreased.

Diana slowly walked back in the bedroom, quietly rocking their daughter against her shoulder, holding her very delicately as she sang. Junior had quit crying completely. Alex smiled wider, as Diana quietly closed the door behind her and walked towards the bed, handing him their daughter carefully before joining them onto the bed. He had turned on his bedside lamp while she had been gone.

Junior started crying almost immediately again when her mother's voice was no longer audible. "Hey, little one. Shh…" Diana sang, tenderly stroking their daughter's forehead before kissing it. Again, Junior became quiet.

"She likes your voice," Alex stated.

"I guess so," Diana said in between gentle humming, briefly looking up at him and allowing a small smile.

Junior's breathing slowly started exhibiting a slow, steady rhythm, indicating that she had fallen asleep again. Alex carefully laid their daughter down between Diana and himself, smiling at her lovingly before turning off the bedside light.

The young parents both lay on their sides in bed facing one another. Diana was delicately holding their daughter's small hand. "How… How does it feel?" She suddenly asked, looking at her lover into the darkness. Small rays of moonshine weakly illuminated his face.

"How does what feel, honey?"

Diana could feel that one particular feeling inside her again; she would say that it felt like… like an explosion of happiness somewhere in between her intestines. She couldn't describe it. She honestly couldn't. "You know… pregnancy."

He didn't answer for a few instants. "You really long to be pregnant some day, don't you?"

Diana looked down, before nodding into the darkness, then realizing that he couldn't see it. "Yes. Yes, I do."

Alex smiled, hand reaching out to cover the clumsy scientist's lower abdomen. She looked down at his hand briefly. "I wouldn't mind having a brother or a sister for Junior, or more," he whispered. "I think that you should be given a chance to find out for yourself, how it feels like to carry a child, rather than hear it second hand from a man."

She laughed quietly, and leaned in to seal their promise with a gentle kiss. "I love you," she whispered against his lips, smiling. She sighed deep in happiness. She couldn't contain the happiness she felt.

"I love you more," came Alex' immediate reply.

"I love you most," came Diana's.

"That's impossible."

"Well, Dr. Hess… let me assure you it isn't," she said, ending their conversation with another touch of lips.


End file.
